Fire
by J.M. Roliester
Summary: Song Fic! Woohoo, i think it's pretty. PG for kissing, haha. RR


**FIRE**

**A/N ; **omg, so this is defiantly my first song fic. Lol. I hope you guy like it. Please read and review, cookies for anyone that reviews, I swear, I have rainbow chip's deluxe!

_Seemed to stop my breath  
my head on your chest  
Waiting to cave in_

Ginny felt Draco's chest rise and fall underneath her ear. She smile, so contently that she thought that the feeling of bliss would take her over and she would never be able to breath a again. She let her eyes open a little looking a the view in front of her, the lake beautifully reflecting the moonless sky and the line of trees that was the forbidden forest. She moved her gaze and looked at the castle. She sighed, this was perfect.

_From the bottom of my...  
Hear your voice again  
could we dim the sun  
and wonder where we've been_

"Draco?" Ginny whispered.

He opened one of his silver eyes to look at her, he grunted to show her he was listening.

"How long do you think we'll stay out here?" She asked encouraging him to talk.

Draco shrugged closing his eye again "Till morning I reckon," He said gruffly.

Ginny smiled to herself, his voice sent chills through her.

_Maybe you and me  
so kiss me like you did  
my heart stopped beating  
such a softer sin_

"Ginny?" He asked after a little while.

"Yeah?" She replied titling her head up a little to look up at him.

He leaned his face down to her and captured her rosy lips in a fragile kiss.

_(I'm melting, I'm melting)  
In your eyes  
I lost my place  
could stay a while_

Ginny closed her eyes and sighed hopelessly against him as she obliged to him and kissed him back. She opened her lips slightly letting his tongue explore through her mouth.

_And I'm melting  
In your eyes  
Like my first time  
That I caught fire  
Just stay with me  
Lay with me  
Now_

Ginny laid her head on his chest and wrapped her arms around his middle, determined never to let him go. "Just stay with me," She whispered.

_Never caught my breath  
Every second I'm without you I'm a mess  
Ever know each other  
Trust these words are stones  
why cuts aren't healing  
Learning how to love_

Draco melted slightly as her long red locks lay against his chest and he caught a whiff of the citrus smell of her hair, he lived for that. That certain smell of the perfect mix of oranges and lemons.

_You could stay and watch me fall  
And of course I'll ask for help  
Just stay with me now  
Take my hand  
We could take our heads off  
stay in bed just make love that's all  
Just stay with me now_

Ginny opened her eyes and looked around, pink and orange and blue light was starting to drape over the landscaping outside the castle. "Draco?" She said gently shaking his broad shoulders lightly.

He moaned a little.

"Draco, wake up," She said.

He obliged and looked down his chest at her "Yes?" he asked.

"The sun's rising."

_In your eyes, Like my first time  
That I caught fire, Just stay with me  
Lay with me, In your eyes  
I lost my place  
Could stay a while  
and I'm melting In your eyes  
Like my first time, That I caught fire  
Just stay with me lay with me  
(Stay with me, lay with me)_

"Ginny," Draco replied softly after a moment of casting his gaze over the lake.

"Hm?" Ginny asked looking from the lake to him.

"Lets run away…" Draco said, "Let pick up and fly away."

Ginny furrowed her eyebrows at him.

"I mean it," He said "Get away from all this craziness. I want to stay with you."

Ginny nodded her head once, and smiled.  
_  
In your eyes  
Lets sleep till the sun burns out  
I'm melting in your eyes (I'm melting in your eyes)  
Let's leave till the sun burns out  
I'm melting in your eyes_

**A/N ; **okay, so there you have it. My cheesy fluff filled song fic, I have a feeling that it even though it was my first, it won't be my last. Lol. The song is "I Caught Fire (in your eye)" By the Used. The used is, omg, I'm in love them. I plan on having sex with Bert's voice sometime in the near future, maybe when I see them at Taste of Chaos? Perhaps. haha. So anyway, please review, I love you know what you guys think!


End file.
